The invention relates to a carbon black, a process for its production and its use.
Carbon blacks having organic groups are known from DE 10012783, wherein the organic group contains at least one substituted C—C single or double bond, is linked to the carbon black by means of the two carbon atoms in the C—C single or double bond and at least one carbon atom in the C—C single or double bond contains at least one activating substituent.
A process for the surface modification of carbon-containing material having aromatic groups by electrochemical reduction of a diazonium salt is known from EP 0569503.
The providing of carbon black with organic groups by linking the organic groups to the carbon-containing material by azo coupling (WO 96/18690) or by bonding the organic groups to the carbon black by means of reactions with radical formers (Ohkita K., Tsubokawa N., Saitoh E., Carbon 16 (1978) 41, DE 10012784.3) is also known.
A disadvantage of the known carbon blacks is that when surface-modified carbon blacks are used in rubber compounds, the hysteresis (correlated with rolling resistance) and/or the dynamic rigidity (correlated with handling properties) deteriorates.